


Giving Land

by orchis



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen Work, Love in the time of war, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/pseuds/orchis
Summary: Things are quiet at the Rebel base, and Cassian and Kes decide to grow a garden.





	Giving Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Many thanks to galacticproportions for her amazing beta-ing. 
> 
> For gloss. (You're wonderful and I'm so happy to be alive in this planet, with you. <3)

****It wasn’t difficult to find a small patch of land that they could use, not in a place like Yavin IV. Kes, who liked taking strolls around base even when he didn’t have to, found it the first day he’d decided to look in earnest. He immediately went to get Cassian, and led him there.

It was about 50 meters behind the storage unit, a little left from a dirt path that went from the base into the jungle. The trees were scarcer where the jungle met the base, and the clearing Kes had found was small, probably less than 3 square meters, but in an open spot, where it could easily get sunlight and water from the rain.  

“What do you think?”

Cassian shrugged. “It seems fine. I’ve never really done this before, you’re the expert.”

“I’ve never sowed anything in a climate like this either,” said Kes, shrugging. “But we’ll see.”

The next day, they prepared the land. They were in a kind of stop, a respite - the higher-ups were thinking of their next steps, waiting for Bail Organa to arrive, waiting for anything that would help the Rebellion survive and turn the tide in their favour. And Kes and Cassian had decided to do some gardening, to keep their hands busy and their heads clear of arguments far above their rank.

Kes had grown up in a farm, and he said he missed growing things; Cassian just loved caring for plants whenever he had enough stability to do it. There was no such stability now, and Cassian wasn’t sure he’d ever have it again. But he figured if Kes and Shara could have a baby in the middle of a civil war, planting seeds wasn’t such a big deal.

Together, Kes and Cassian began to prepare the terrain - they needed to pluck out the weeds and make sure the soil was moist, loose, ready. Kes did most of the talking, as was common when it was just the two of them together, and Cassian listened, soaking in every one of his country boy anecdotes.

Shara dropped by, K2 behind her, about an hour or so into their job.

“How is the _siembra_ coming along, _muchachos_?”

Kes looked up at her the way he always did - smile wide, eyes twinkling, his entire demeanour vulnerable, giving. Half of the base teased him about it, pretty much from the moment he and Shara first got involved. Secretly, Cassian thought it was sweet, but he’d never say it out loud, not even teasingly. Jokes didn’t come naturally to him - they were far too revealing for his comfort.

“It’s going great, _guapa_. Do you want to help?”

She made a face. “Nope, sorry. It’s way too hot to be doing anything. But I’ll cheer on you from here.”

She sat cross-legged on the floor, a couple of meters away, under the shade of a blooming jacaranda. K2 didn’t move, looking at them from where he was standing next to the path.

“Your cheering is all the sustenance I require,” Kes said, smiling at Shara.

She chuckled, rolled her eyes, but she was smiling and, in spite of himself, so was Cassian. Kes was a massive dork, but he was a sincere one - never said things he didn’t mean, especially sweet things.

“What are you gonna sow?”

“We’ll start with some herbs,” said Cassian. “The food has been so shitty lately…”

“Yeah,” Kes added, big fingers digging into the soil to pull at a plant. “We figured if we grow some cilantro, that way at least we can add some flavour to Alekr’s pathetic soups.”

Shara snorted. “You two are such princesses,” she said. “Food is food!”

“Food is important,” said Cassian.

“Yeah, but it’s not important that it’s one hundred per cent to your taste!”

“What’s the point of eating if you’re not going to enjoy it though,” said Kes.

Shara shook her head. “Seriously, you’re hopeless. I can’t get over that time you argued for like an hour about what chilies should or should not be part of a spicy fold sauce. You guys weren’t even cooking!”

“Hey!” Cassian said, raising his head to look at her, “it was a vital discussion!”

“It was!” said Kes. “Sharita, don’t bring it up again. We agreed to disagree, but it’s a very fragile treaty.”

“I’d like to point out,” K2 began.

“No!” said Kes, looking at him, his face contorted between the amusement K2’s remarks usually caused him, and the annoyance at being their target. “No, please don’t.”

“I’m going to point out,” K2 amended, “that cilantro has no nutritional value and it is a waste of energy and work-force to plant it.”

“There’s more value to it than nutrition, K2,” Kes said, shaking his head. “Didn’t you hear everything we just said?”

“I, for once, agree with K2,” Shara said, and Cassian frowned at her. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and her face on her hands. “I just don’t get why you two would rather be digging through dirt when you could have your fingers in much more interesting places.”

Cassian fought the smile that crept up on him unexpectedly. “Oh? Are you offering us an alternative?”

“I don’t know, am I?” she said, looking away, shrugging.

“Up to you. Because if you are,” Kes said, “I mean, we’re gonna have to consider it, right?”

He looked at Cassian, expectantly, then at Shara, and then Cassian again - eyes crinkling at the corners, smile wide on his face. A drop of sweat slowly slid down his temple, the side of his cheekbone, to his jaw. Cassian forgot, for a second, that he was supposed to answer. He forgot he was supposed to breathe.

“Are you three going to copulate?” K2 asked, his exasperated voice pulling Cassian back into the present. “Because if you are, I’m going elsewhere.”

Shara snorted. “What? You don’t find us attractive? I’m wounded.”

K2 turned to Cassian. “I’ll see you at dinner, if you make it to the mess,” he said, and walked away.

“Bye, K2,” said Kes, ever friendly. He sat back on his heels and turned to Cassian. “Okay, shall we get going, or…?”

Cassian snorted. As much as he wanted to say yes, he felt he at least had to play it cool - he knew Shara and Kes weren’t assholes, but he always felt a pang of worry at how easily, how readily he’d jump into bed with them, how willing he was to just go wherever they wanted to take him.

“Shouldn’t we at least try to finish this corner?” he said. And it was a sincere conflict for him - he’d enjoyed the work, wanted to get done as much as possible now they had the time. If they could at least get the land ready, plant the seeds, that would be enough. Soon they’d be sucked back into the rhythm of war, and there was no telling when they’d have a good chunk of time to do this. It’d be nice for the seeds to already be growing by then.

And yet, the same could be said about the three of them being in the same place, at the same time, and not in the danger of imminent death.

Kes looked at the ground. “Yeah, shouldn’t take too long.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Shara, standing up. “I’ll help you.” She crossed the space between them in three swift footsteps, and got on the ground on all fours, just like them. “What are you doing?”

“Pulling out weeds,” said Cassian. “Make sure you get the roots.”

“Just so you know,” Shara said, as she started digging around with her index at the base of a plant, “I expect a generous retribution for my labour.”

“Darling,” said Kes, and leaned to his right to reach for another plant, his shoulder brushing Cassian’s. “When have we ever been anything but generous to you?”

Cassian switched the weight to his left arm and leaned against him, reveling in the skin contact and the presence of Kes’s body, warm, strong, steady.


End file.
